The present invention relates to novel sialic acid derivatives having excellent chemical and enzyme stability. The sialic acid derivatives are useful as medicines such as a drug for the treatment of central or peripheral nervous system diseases.
Sialic acids which are contained in ganglioside and glycoproteins exist in the surface of cells and bacteria. Recently, sialic acids become a subject of medical and pharmacological attention as a physiologically active substance which is involved in immunity, cancer, inflammation, virus infection, cell differentiation, hormone reception etc. Many compounds containing sialic acid have been synthesized, and it has been reported that the compounds have various pharmacological activities, for example, therapeutic effects on central or peripheral nervous system diseases and demyelinating diseases, inhibitory effect against cancer metastasis, and antiinflammatory effect.
The object of the present invention is to provide novel sialic acid derivatives having a hydroxy group at the 3-position, which are very stable chemically and enzymatically.